Purity's Lost
by FirestormFury
Summary: Firestorm finally hit an equilibrium in his life, he feels normal, but a meeting with a golden Alicorn, and a catastrophic prophecy, begins equestria's end times. Firestorm is gonna have to use Purity once again, to end equestria's darkest hour! Ships: TwiStorm, Fluttermac, SoarinDash, Rated T just to be safe, Explicit language used, chapters are short as usual.
1. The Prophecy

Chapter 1- Purity meets Infinity

Prince Firestorm was walking through the everfree forest with Fluttershy, to collect some rare herbs for Zecora, the local mystic, and they were talking about flutter's bird choir.

"What about you have them sing 'Shes a Pony'? That's a really good song, lots of ponies in coastal towns like that one"

"Well we were looking for any ideas, so that might be a good one, thanks stormy" she said, then firestorm looked at her band on her right forehoof.

"So how things going with you and mac?" The Alicorn curiously asked

"Oh it's marvellous, we're gonna get married in a few months, in the north, because we both agreed it was the most beautiful place" she said as she picked up a herb and put it in the basket firestorm was carrying, they kept on walking though the forest, until they reached a clearing, the sun burst through into the ring of luscious green grass, and there, in the middle, was the last herb on the list, good thing Fluttershy was a skilled botanist, otherwise this would have taken a few days.

"I'll get it flutter" Firestorm said as he trotted up to the last herb, but suddenly, a large flaming ball of light appeared, it got larger and larger, until it was bigger than firestorm. The resulting explosion wasn't destructive, but it left a crouching Alicorn, with a blazing golden mane, black coat, and a bizarre cutie mark, a golden infinity sign, with streaks stemming off of it. "Hello firestorm..."

Chapter 2- The Warning

The black Alicorn walked round firestorm, who was shuffling nervously, Fluttershy was hiding in a tree, it reminded them of lord blazing Diablo, from 7 months ago, and how he nearly killed firestorm.

"You can come out of the tree Fluttershy" the Alicorn said, she was surprised he knew her name, he then picked up the herb, and put it into firestorms basket, and Firestorm finally spoke.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm from your future firestorm" The Alicorn said, looming over the two and slightly unsettling firestorm, he was a tough pony to phase.

"My future? I look nothing like you!"

"Not yet, you will, after an incredible hardship"

"Six months ago, I declared a golden age for equestria, and that is how it will stay!" Firestorm was now yelling at the Alicorn, he was now getting really scared by him.

"On the unicorns 21st birthday, she will unlock her true destiny, and when she does, your world will plunge into an eternal midnight" He said, as if reading a prophecy.

"What unicorn!?"

"You'll find out, soon enough" And he began sparking with golden lightning, crouched down, and with a blast of energy, disappeared.

"NO!" Firestorm screamed, and turned to Fluttershy, who was obviously in shock. She stood there shivering, she was totally petrified, so firestorm took her on his back, and walked them back to sweet apple acres.

"Feeling any better flutter?" He asked as Fluttershy woke up, he told her to sleep off the shock, though his back wasn't the most comfortable bed.

"Slightly, thank you. My oh my, you carried me all this way?"

"Sure, wanted to make sure mac knew you were quite startled, so he can take care of you, yeah?" He said in a reassuring manner, he perked his head up as big macintosh came up the cobbled path.

"Howdy stormy, what happened to Fluttershy?" The stallion asked.

"Oh she just had a startle that's all mac, and was a bit shaky afterwards, she'll be ok in your care" he said as Fluttershy carefully got off his back.

"Eeyup" she slowly walked up to mac and he hugged her with his forehoof, and she rested into his shoulder.

"Thank you firestorm, see you soon" The Pegasus said quietly, and firestorm flew off. Macintosh then took his fiancée into his house, and upstairs into a bedroom, and rested her in the bed. "Let me know if ya need anything sugarcube" He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, and she fell asleep, she looked like a poorly filly, and macintosh then went downstairs, and saw applejack. "What's up with Fluttershy?" The country mare asked her brother.

"Oh, Mr. Storm said she had a startle while looking for herbs in the everfree forest, I presume he'll send Zecora the herbs and feed her animals"

"Well mac, your her fiancée, you should at least feed her animals" he groaned, and walked off to go and feed Fluttershy's animals willingly.


	2. It Begins

Chapter 3- The Calm before the Firestorm

Questions flooded firestorms mind as he tried to decipher what little information his future self had told him, Why did everyone have to be so mysterious? It angered the young Alicorn, as he went to ponyville library, hoping to find a book on the prophecy the Alicorn imparted to him, but also to see his marefriend, Twilight Sparkle. He opened the door and twilight came up to him. "Hey sweetie" He said as he came in close to her, they rested their heads on each other, before gently kissing for a few seconds. As he pulled away, he went over to twilights office, where he found his spell lexicon, with a few runes on the floor, burnt out by magic. "What's all this?" he asked, as he flicked through the book to identify the runes. "Chronos runes" Firestorm was surprised, Chronos runes were extremely powerful, allowing a pony to manipulate age and other things besides.

"These are dangerous angel, sure they're easy to activate, but only a Chronomancer should use them" he told her as he cleaned up the burned up symbols, he then took the book and placed it into his saddle bag, she sighed, and went over to her calendar, and made another cross. It was only 23 days until her birthday, she was going to be 21, firestorm shuddered a little, remembering what the future firestorm had said, he then made an attempt to leave. "Listen sweetheart, I need to drop some herbs off at Zecora's, I might see you tomorrow yeah?" He kissed her on the cheek, and rushed out of the door, twilight was very confused, why did he just run out like that? She didn't know, but took a broom and started sweeping up the ash the runes had left behind.

As Firestorm ran through the everfree forest and towards Zecora's house, he passed the clearing where he met his future self, he sped up again and got to her door, he knocked twice and went in.

"Greetings Alicorn, do you have that which I seek?"

"Sure here are the herbs Zecora" he was about to leave when the zebra stopped him

"Something is on your mind Alicorn, what is the problem?"

"I was told, that... When a certain unicorn turns 21, she will truly realise her purpose in life, and start the wheels of the cataclysm."

"times seem bleak Alicorn, there is nothing you can do, once this event is in motion, it will only end, if it stops rolling, or you destroy it, and equestria!"

"I couldn't do that!"

"Well let it set in motion Alicorn, from there, you can attempt to dull the damage that is yet to come" and he ran out the door and to inferno mansion.

Chapter 4- It begins...

A few weeks after the events with the black Alicorn, firestorm was trying to decipher who this mysterious harbinger of destruction was, was it twilight? No, never, There isn't an echo of evil in her, besides, if there was anything that was going to happen to her, it would've begun by now, her birthday was very soon, his thoughts were shortly interrupted by Rainbow and Soarin slamming on his front door. He opened the doors and they rushed out to him, there was terror stricken across their face.

"Storm! You have to come!" Soarin was yelling at him.

"Soarin, calm down, what do you want to show me"

"You need to believe it to see it stormy" Rainbow said, with the same tone of panic as her coltfriend. So to settle the two pegasi, he followed them out into ponyvilles outskirts, where their friends had gathered around a crater, within which lie a burnt, and bleeding unicorn.

"So are we just gonna stand here? Or help her?" Firestorm asked, as he picked up the unicorn, and placed her on his back, and slowly walked back to inferno mansion.

"When did you find her?"

"Well there was a big blast, and when we went to see what it was, there she was in the crater" AJ said, firestorm frowned at them for not doing anything.

"Rainbow, can you get Ditzy and the Doctor for me?" firestorm asked her, she nodded and flew off in a flash meanwhile, rarity and pinkie attempted to try and wake up the unicorn. "Is she dead?" pinkie asked nervously

"Don't think so, she is still breathing" rarity stated, as she saw the pony's chest move in and out, slowly.

A few minutes later, the TARDIS appeared near the ponies, the doctor, ditzy and Rainbow came out the door. "Well how about that, it's bigger on the inside" the doctor mouthed as rainbow said it. "Is it? I'd never noticed, anyway what did yo- oooh, that is interesting" He said as he approached the scarred pony, he took out his sonic screwdriver, scanned her, and looked at what it told him. "Yep, pony, unicorn, 21 years ol-" "She's 21?!" firestorm cut him off, and everypony looked at him, he settled down, this cataclysm issue was going to his head "Is there anything odd about her doctor?" firestorm asked the time lord.

"Bring her onto the TARDIS, we'll patch her up and run some psyche tests" The time lord ordered the royal Alicorn and he lifted her up with her magic, and brought her into the powerful time machine.


	3. Analysis

Chapter 5- Upon analysis

Conveniently for the time lord, he had a lab somewhere in the giant time machine, the unicorn was laying on it, most of the wounds were swabbed and patched up, she had been washed as well, revealing her coat to be a deep indigo, a cutie mark shaped like a bolt of magic, she had red eyes, and a cyan mane.

"Anything odd about her doctor?"

"Not really Firestorm, she seems like a perfectly average pony"

"Explain the red eyes?"

"Extended exposure to dark magic"

"That doesn't sound good..." they both looked at the unicorn worryingly, exposure to dark magic usually meant the pony was efficient in it as well, then her eyes opened and she slowly sat up.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you were badly injured, we just helped you and patched you up, you can be on your merry way in a few days. Whats your name?" Firestorm asked in a comforting manner

"Um... Noctuid Shadow"

"Okay, and where are you from?" the doctor asked, firestorm began taking notes.

"I'm from, Trottingham" She paused, either she was lying, or was suffered some brain damage from the blast. The colts assumed the latter.

"Uh huh uh huh, so what were you doing in ponyville?"

"I am on a pilgrimage, trying to discover myself"

"Really? I did one of those once a few thousand years ago, you ever do one doctor?" the Alicorn asked him, he had actually been on a spiritual quest before, but it was also to put Noctuid at ease.

"I've never Your highness" The doctor said.

"Highness? Should I pay my respects?" Noctuid asked as she attempted to raise her hoof, firestorm lightly took it and put it on the bench.

"No need noctuid, also, you'll be staying with me until your back to health" she smiled weakly, as a sign of saying thank you, Firestorm then took the doctor and whispered to him. "Run some more tests, then send her to mine when you think she is okay"

"Sure thing your highness" He then whipped out his sonic screwdriver as firestorm walked out the doors and out to the waiting twilight sparkle, the others had left already, he kissed her on the lips and told her the situation.

"She'll be staying with me for a few days while she recovers, the doctor will run some tests on her then bring her round, I'll be cooking dinner, would you like to join us?"

"When you say you'll be cooking, does that mean Silver will be cooking sweetie?"

"... Yes..." they both chuckled, she kissed him on the cheek then went off to the library, and firestorm went into the mansion.

"Silver, what is for dinner tonight?"

"Oh you'll love it sir, Pasta in a white wine sauce!"

"Excellent! Can you make four servings?"

"Sir?"

"Twilight and a friend will be joining us"

"Who else sir, may I ask?"

"You silver"

"Why sir? I'm just your cook"

"My guest will like it"

"It'd be my honour sir, thank you"

Chapter 6- An Equilibrium

It was about seven when the doctor brought Noctuid round after extensive tests.

"You took your time doctor"

"I didn't, I was making sure she was alright"

"For three hours?"

"We leapt forwards a bit, just to pass some time" The time lord said, seems firestorm had forgotten the TARDIS can jump around time.

"How are you feeling Noctuid?"

"I feel good thank you your Highness" she said weakly, she was still very fragile, so he brought her and sat her down at the table. A few minutes later, twilight came to the door, Firestorm opened it and greeted her with a quick "Hello gorgeous" and a peck on each cheek. She came in and saw Noctuid sitting at the table.

"Hello"

"Are you twilight?"

"Yes, Yes I am"

"The doctor told me about you, you are a strong unicorn, the princesses protégé?"

"Yes, well I wouldn't say strong"

"I do sweetheart"

"Stormy!" she said playfully. Silver then came out with the food, and the doctor made for the door. "Ditzy will be looking for me, take care Noctuid"

"Thank you doctor" she said as silver placed the golden plate in front of her, and then sat down next to twilight.

"Thank you for letting me eat with you sir"

"It's my pleasure silver, we should do it more often" the Alicorn said to his faithful chef.

"This is wonderful silver, you never cease to impress"

"Why thank you miss sparkle" silver smiled at the unicorn, firestorm then looked at Noctuid, who hadn't said a word the entire evening.

"Why so silent Noctuid? Is everything okay?"

"I am tired your highness, today has been long and stressful"

"I fully understand dear, I will take you to your accommodation once you feel well fed, I am sure silver would be happy to bring something up if nessecary?"

"Definitely Ms. Shadow" the servant unicorn said, she nodded politely to them. And as they finished their dinner, they were casually finishing their dinner, and Noctuid took herself up, guided by Silver, to a marvellously furnished room, with a marble floor, king bed, balcony and wardrobe, all with a white theme. She clambered into the colossal bed, and had her sheets straightened out by silver.

"Sleep well Ms. Shadow"

"Thank you Silver" she said as she fell asleep.

"It's getting late storm, I'll be heading back"

"Okay sweetie" He pulled her into a comfy embrace, and kissed her. "See you soon" he said as she went out the door.

"Well that went exponentially well sir"

"It certainly did silver"

"How long will miss shadow be staying sir?"

"Until she recovers"

"I see, goodnight sir"

"'Night silver" he said as the chrome coloured unicorn left the room. Firestorm slipped under the covers and fell asleep, contented, and happy, the cataclysm felt naught like a problem.

Noctuid...

"Hmm?"

The time has come...

"Who's There?"

I've waited for an eternity...

"What?"

I can see your thoughts, your past, and your future

"No, No you can't!"

Oooh how beautifully evil...

"Get away from me!"

It's time, for you to discover yourself

"NOOOO!" She rose into the air, as a demonic fog, encased her, consumed her, healed her wounds completely, but at a cost, the innocent unicorn was dead, an incredible evil, had just awoken


	4. The First Attack

Chapter 7- The Downwards Spiral

It was morning, firestorm was downstairs eating breakfast, when noctuid came down, her mane now had black streaks in it, firestorm didn't notice.

"Good morning sleepyhead, care for some breakfast?"

"No, no thank you" Noctuid said, whatever now controlled her was using her innocence as a ploy.

"I was just thinking of going for a walk, I hope you don't mind your highness?"

"Not at all, be careful though, don't hurt yourself" She nodded as she went out the door, nopony was in sight, then the demon gripped her mind like a vice.

You are going to do something for me

"What"

Kill the elements of harmony

"Why?"

They are the only thing stopping us from controlling equestria, and the royal family of course

"I'll do what I must"

Good, now your getting it.

The demon then flooded her mind with information on her targets, she reeled in pain as the knowledge rushed into her head. She sifted through the ponies, until she picked a certain Pegasus, one who had strong abilities, and whose powers could cause a threat if unleashed. Rainbow Dash.

Noctuid found rainbow dash trying to smash the thunder out of a storm cloud, she charged her horn, it glowed with a malevolent aura, the nearby clouds began filling with arcane lightning, rainbow was too preoccupied with her current task to notice.

Meanwhile, firestorm had just finished his breakfast and was going to go into town, when he saw noctuid, charging the clouds, and hid.

(What is she doing?) he wondered.

Noctuid pulsed her horn, and the lightning in the clouds released, most converged on rainbow dash, and it struck her wings, burnt them and cauterised her body, she fell unconscious, then firestorm went to action, he blasted up into the air, bolted past noctuid, and was screaming towards rainbow, she was falling faster and faster, her body began to catch alight, firestorm caught her quickly, he looked at the poor Pegasus, it reminded him of when Diablo attacked her. Noctuid didn't seem to give up, it was like she was hell bent on killing off rainbow, the clouds all around them began trying to strike firestorm, he began flying, weaving in and out of the clouds, spiralling, banking, and finally, hiding in a cave.

He rested on the cold damp floor, heavily breathing, (I can't believe that just happened) he thought, he looked at rainbow's burnt body, she was unconscious, and wouldn't be flying for a few weeks, he couldn't get her to heavens pass conventially, noctuid would kill them both. What had come over her? She was fine last night. He charged his horn, and with a burst of magic, sent her to heavens pass, he also sent the secretary a telepathic message explaining what had happened.

You failed me noctuid

"It's not my fault! Firestorm intervened!"

Well that's another to add to the hit list then isn't it

"But he helped me! Gave me a shelter"

Now your powerful, you don't need ponies like him

"Perhaps"

Alicorns seem to be a problem, kill Celestia

"But if I kill her, equestria is thrown into chaos!"

That's the point Noctuid

"I will then control the sun and moon, once the alicorns have perished?"

There'll be more that can fill in, just keep capturing Alicorns, only kill the royal siblings. That's how we eliminate Firestorms power.

"What power? Is he different from the others?"

He uses four powerful elements, if they destabilize, he becomes helpless, now get to work.

The Demon let go of Noctuid, and she ran for canterlot, to kill firestorms sister. However, the Alicorn was watching her, so decided to stalk her, it was the only way he'd find out what had happened to her.


	5. Instability

AN: I'm thinking of doing double chapters from here on out, what do you think?

Chapter 7- Hunting the Predator

Flying would be too conspicuous, so firestorm took to the trees, and followed the evil unicorn, she was galloping at one hell of a pace, but he leapt from tree to tree effortlessly.

Firestorm managed to overtake her, and ran into a royal guard patrol, they were surprised to see firestorm.

"Gentlemen, in a few seconds, an extremely powerful unicorn will come this way, I need you to detain her"

"How powerful your highness?" the platoon commander asked.

"Equal to me, if not more powerful" he said, they began talking amongst themselves quietly, he could tell they were terrified. They then formed up into a firing line, and primed their horns, one of the first spells a royal guard learns, is a Gatling bolt spell, allowing them to throw down lots of damage. Another was a confinement stream, a lash of magic that locked a pony in place, but only if the strength of the lash Is sufficient.

The platoon formed two fire teams, one to contain her, the other to weaken her. Then she ran straight into them, firestorm gave the signal and she was encased in a sphere charged by the first fire team, then the next team started firing at her, she stood there calmly, her horn charged, and she began sapping their power and life force, they screamed in pain, as one by one, they began to perish. Firestorm ran for it, leaving the dead behind, there was nothing he could do to stop her now, he galloped faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, until he was at breakneck speed, Noctuid could never catch him now, he tore across the countryside, until he finally arrived in canterlot, he took flight, and went up to Celestia's tower.

"Sister! Where are you?"

"Sorry firestorm, you were just a little bit too slow..." Noctuid walked in, kicking Celestia's bound body to the ground, she reeled in pain.

"Let. Her. Go" He snarled, his fury showing stronger than ever.

"No, I think I'll just kill her instead" She now spoke with a double voice, hers and the demons

"Noctuid, this isn't you!"

"You don't fucking know that! You hardly know me!"

"This isn't the unicorn I had for dinner last night!"

"That disgrace? Oh, I'm better than her now, she is dead"

"Your not even Noctuid are you?"

"Now he gets it, now, we have the slightest problem of you and your sister stopping me from destroying equestria, so what do we do?" She gave a malicous grin, and materialised a sword out of thin air, and levitated it above Celestia's maimed body

"NO DON'T" he shouted as the blade lowered. She stopped it, and grinned

"So what you gonna do firestorm?"

"I'm, I'm, I'm going to stop you"

"WRONG ANSWER!" she screamed as she plunged the blade into Celestia's chest.

"NOOOO!" firestorm screamed, as she disappeared, leaving his sisters dying corpse, there on the marble, she was choking and spluttering.

"Tia?"

"Big brother, stop her, avenge me..."

"No, your gonna be alright, I'm gonna get you some help"

"No, you can't heal this, it's too bad"

"You can't just die like this Tia! Your an Alicorn!"

"This is stronger than anything we've ever faced, we are all hopeless against it..."

"Just hang in there sis"

"I love you Firestorm" she breathed one last breath, and closed her eyes. She lay there lifeless, firestorms tears were dripping down his face and onto her corpse.

"I love you too, Celestia..." and he kissed her eyelids, stood up, and his blood began to boil, his fury at its height, the darkness in his heart cancelled out light, and the pacifism was inexistent. Purity began to falter, the death of a family member was seriously distressing. A guard approached him, and he shoved him away, and sent him out and closed the doors. Whatever noctuid was now, she had just made a serious mistake, but, with Celestia's death, she became stronger, her horn got larger, and magic was now effortless, she was changing, and all she needed to do, to rise to the ultimate power, was kill Luna.

Chapter 8- Infinity Brings a second warning.

He stood there, silently in the empty throne room, when the blazing sphere of light appeared, he appeared again. The golden Alicorn looked at Celestia's lifeless corpse.

"I'm so sorry firestorm"

"Why the fuck couldn't you prevent this?!"

"I cannot tamper with fixated events, Celestia had to die"

"How is that even possible? Alicorns can't die right?"

"No, it's very complicated, but we have lost our immortality somehow, your sisters will die"

"Well one has already"

"If she kills Luna, she rises to the ultimate form, and then you'll never stop her"

"I don't even know your name! I am taking the word of an Alicorn who I don't even know!"

"I am your future, and always will be, but I am not too far into your future, only a few weeks, remember, I'll be born of an incredible hardship"

"Can't you help me defeat Noctuid?"

"She is still alive in my time stream, I have to destroy her first" and he began sparking with lightning, and disappeared in an explosion. Firestorm sighed, and walked out the door. Guards rushed in, they saw the corpse of the dead Alicorn, and instantly relayed it to local newsagents to inform the general public.

Firestorm walked back to ponyville, to tell his friends about the tragic incident. First he'd tell twilight, she deserves to know. As he went up to her front door, he saw a note, for him.

"Firestorm, I have taken twilight, if you dare come to find her, she will be brutally murdered and I'll make you watch, in the meantime, she now obeys me, and will never love you again. Also, Luna will die in 2 days, you want to stop me? You can't, because with every Alicorn that dies, I become stronger. Times ticking Alicorn"

He instantly ran to each of his friends houses and called them together at twilights library, save for rainbow, who was in intensive care form her wounds. He threw the note in front of them, they read it and said nothing.

"Do you know what this means?" Firestorm asked the 4 ponies

"We hide?"

"No pinkie, we stop noctuid"

"She was so innocent though"

"Well she isn't anymore AJ, a demon has possessed her, attacked rainbow, killed Celestia, and now is holding my ex-marefriend against her will"

"Ex?" Rarity said startled

"She corrupted twilight, she now hates me, turned all our good times against me, I loved her" A single tear rolled down his face, and AJ pulled him into a hug.

"So how do we deal with this?" Fluttershy asked. Firestorm broke the hug.

"We protect the two remaining Alicorns, they're the source of her power, once my siblings are dead, she can rise to the ultimate predator, the Alicorn"

"Alicorns are predators?"

"Yes pinkie, we are, we're weapons of mass destruction, and we also are conduits of power for Anypony that can kill us, there are loads out there, about 29, but, me and my siblings are the most powerful"

"So who's protecting who?"

"Rarity, Flutter, you'll go with spike to Crystal Tundra, and protect Fenir, as lazy a monarch as he is, he is extremely powerful. Me and AJ and pinkie will go to Midnight Metroplex to protect Luna, she may be capable, but she is still the youngest, which makes her even more vulnerable" The ponies looked at him, and went rushing off to their homes to get ready, they would meet at the train station in 2 hours.


	6. Across Equestria, and through Time

Chapter 9- The Journey

After preparations were made, they met at the train station.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this will not end well, we may come out of this as a thinner group, or may not come out of this at all, I will try to stop her, but at this point, we'd be very lucky" He looked at the four ponies and spike, they looked back sternly, he couldn't blame them, by knowing them, they'd signed their own death warrants.

"We'll stay by your side until the end Firestorm, your our friend" Pinkie said, trying to lighten the situation, and they got onto the train, split into two teams, one heading to crystal tundra, the other heading to Midnight Metroplex.

Firestorm sat in silence on the train, nopony spoke to him, they simply thought he was buried in thought. He then took out his lexicon, and began reading it, looking only at the final chapter, this was where the most dangerous magic was written. Destruction energy, drawing chaos from around you, to focus into raw power. Catalysers, ancient tools that could destroy anything if the pony tapped into their power, at cost of life energy. The Ancient Rings of power, relics bestowed by the firstborn alicorns of equestria, To stop Noctuid, all firestorm would need is any one of these magical tools and spells.

"What are you reading firestorm? You are completely absorbed, oh, sorry, did I interrupt your trail of thought?"

"Oh no flutter, I was just finished reading up on something I'd been working on"

"Whats that? If you aren't bothered about telling"

"Ancient magic flutter, dating back to equestrias firstborns"

"The ancient Alicorns?"

"Uh huh, they left behind these old relics for use in a disaster, I was thinking we find a few, or even one, they were that strong"

"What about that one?" She pointed to an eyepatch with a lens, it was one of the Catalysers.

"Good choice flutter, That is the Hyperkinetic Lens"

"What does it do?"

"Channeling a pony's energy into it, they can move around with much more speed and agility than usual" He said, then AJ joined them round this book

"What's that stormy?" AJ pointed to a spell that had caught her emerald eyes. It was a picture of a pony, with a flaring horn, with energy crackling round it

"That's a time jump spell, it allows the pony to go back in time, it's hard, but they control the jumps"

"Try it out" AJ said, their was a glimmer of desire in her eyes. He then shut the book

"I can't, it could be dangerous" she sighed and went off to the diner car and Fluttershy followed.

After reading and watching the scenery go by for another few hours, Rarity finally came to him. "Darling, you really should go get something, you look terrible" She was right, Firestorm was looking weak, his mane was messy, And he had nothing on him, he looked like a nag.

"I can't, while she's out there, I cannot diverge my focus onto anything else"

"And that includes eating?"

"No, I've just been forgetting"

"Go sort yourself out dear, you cannot go to the Metroplex looking like that" He groaned and went off to have a shower.

When he got back, the train had stopped, they were at Crystal Tundra. He went to the platform to see Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike all making their way to the palace of Fenir, when he surprised them, and had arrived at the station to meet his protectors.

"Welcome back bearers" he bowed, as did they.

"Hello brother" Firestorm slowly walked up to the Icy Alicorn, and gripped him in a strong hug

"How are you firestorm?"

"I've been better brother."

"Yes, Tia didn't deserve to die"

"This is why I entrust these two elements to you, to make sure I don't have a repeat of Tia"

"Thank you firestorm, I'm trusting you want me to take care of these three too?"

"No harm can come to your protectors, they're just as important as you are, she cannot kill any of us" he nodded, and took the three guardians, and they walked around the town, just as they were going out of earshot he heard.

"Firestorm needn't panic, you'll all be safe" and, contented went back onto the train, just as the whistle blew and the train rolled out of the station.

Fenir's Perspective:

As he walked them around the town as the train had left, Fenir said to the three

"I hope you enjoy your stay, fingers crossed nothing goes wrong eh?"

"Let's hope not sir" Fluttershy said quietly, rarity took one look at some of the clothes that the locals were wearing, and changed the subject completely

"What on earth do you call these?" she tugged at an earth pony's jacket

"It keeps us warm rarity, that's its purpose"

"Not very fashionable"

"It is practical generosity, that's how it stays, unless, you feel inclined to make us something new?"

"Challenge accepted your majesty!" and she was directed to a clothes store, yes, a clothes store, and got straight to work, meanwhile, Fluttershy tugged at Fenir's robes, he looked at her.

"Something to say kindness?"

"Um, yes, I'm getting married in a few months, so I was wondering if you would host my wedding? If that is okay with you?"

"It's been a while since we had a wedding, but i'm sure we can host one, Definately, we have an abundance of dresses that you can choose from"

"Oh thank you your majesty"

"Just remember why your here" he chuckled to her, and she was ushered into the store, Fenir could still see inside, most houses had lots of crystal in their architecture. Spike was still standing next to Fenir, he looked at the young dragon and cocked an eyebrow

"What's up spike?"

"I miss my best friend"

"Magic?"

"If that's what you want to call her, yes, she has been captured and there's nothing I can do about it"

"Leave it up to my brother, he'll come up with something" He put his hoof on the dragon's scaly shoulder, and smiled at him.

Chapter 10- Temporal Streaming

Firestorm's Perspective:

Firestorm was back looking through the final chapter of his lexicon, examining Temporal magic, and learned he could jump forwards as well as backwards. So he put the book down, and stepped into the middle of the room, charged his horn, and it began sparking off, he lifted up into the air, rings of energy formed round him, and began glowing with a crimson light, he released the magic, and dissipated in a flash of lightning.

2 years later...

"How can this situation get any worse?" Rainbow said to the group, suddenly, a large sphere of red energy appeared in the room, and exploded, firestorm finally came conscious. And he stood up, and looked at where he was, he was in canterlot, all his friends were there, save a few.

"How is that even possible?" Rainbow went up to him, and looked him in the eyes, firestorm looked into hers, incredibly confused.

"He can't possibly be back, Firestorm is dead" Rarity said, he was shocked, (I die?!) he thought

"Firestorm never died, he evolved, into-" His ears were ringing and didn't catch what AJ said. He Started walking around, looking at all of them, not saying a word. Suddenly the Golden Alicorn came into the room, and looked at the group

"Firestorm?"

"YOU!" he finally shouted, horn flaring

"Storm, listen, there is a reason I don't tell you things, jumping into the future is not the way to answer your questions!"

"Well what is?!"

"Wait, wait for time to run it's course"

"How far in the future am I?"

"Judging by how you look, I'd say two years."

"Gonna explain anything else?"

"Prepare for a great battle, Prepare for your end, and my beginning" The Alicorn said, firestorm then began charging with red lightning, his time jump was running out, he was about to say something before exploding in a blast of red light.

"And what the hell was that?" Rainbow asked

"That was me visiting the future, please don't tell me you said anything..."

"Well um... Rarity said something about his death" Pinkie squeamishly said, he went up to rarity and yelled at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Nothing! It's just, we havent seen Firestorm for a year or so now..."

"I AM FIRESTORM! I AM HIM REINCARNATED!" He yelled, all the ponies were terrified of the Alicorn

"You aren't, Firestorm wasn't scary like you are"

"Fluttershy, It has been two years if not longer since noctuid killed my sister, and even less since my other siblings were killed in cold blood, I will not rest until she is dead, I'm incredibly hostile, all the elements are damaged, mine are unstable, and she seems to just brush off the most dangerous of magic, I have not found a school of magic more lethal than she is using, so CUT ME SOME SLACK!" he yelled at the Pegasus, she shivered, and went off crying.

"Now, where's noctuid..."

In the present day...

As the final flickers of energy dispersed from firestorm in the train car, he got up, his head ringing, and quickly crashed onto a sofa, trying to process what he had done and seen, but couldn't take it, and collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

"Storm? You still alive?"

"Well he is breathing"

"That's a start"

"Ouch, head..." he said as he opened his opened his eyes, to see Applejack and Pinkie pie looking at him.

"We there yet?"

"Actually, we are, you've been out for five hours"

"Blimey" he said as he got up, and walked out to the door, there was the metroplex, and similar to crystal tundra, the leader, in this case Luna, was waiting for them.

"This was hardly nessecary firestorm" the dark Alicorn said, pulling her brother into an embrace.

"It is little sister, equestria is reaching its darkest hour. And us alicorns must be protected"

"You think I? Need protection?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever brother, at least try and keep your friends entertained"

"At a time like this?"

"Brother, we have been unaffected by every disaster that has impacted equestria since its creation, are you trying to tell me that we are not safe?"

"Yes, this force is hunting you down and will KILL you, if they get the chance" Firestorm said, his sister began to get scared, Alicorns cannot die, period, but firestorm was not joking about this, and it was worrying her.

"Protect us brother" She said desperately, he put his wing round her.

"We'll do what it takes" he said, and looked at pinkie and AJ and they looked at him seriously. Firestorm then smiled at Luna, and they began walking into the Metroplex


	7. Putting Pieces in Place

Chapter 11- Marami to Midnight

The city was alive, and buzzing with activity, on every street there was at least 4 casino's, 5 nightclubs, and 7 cocktail bars, Pinkie was absolutely delighted, this place was like the ultimate party, forever, which reminded firestorm of his gift to pinkie a few years ago

"How long has it been since you went to 'The Party Eternal' pinkie?"

"Only a few weeks stormy, Vinyl takes care of it in my absence, cos I can't exactly party all the time, i need to sleep!" she said excitedly, and rushed off to find it, firestorm and AJ were about to follow her, but he turned to Luna.

"I doubt anything will happen lulu, but stay careful, we really need to keep our eyes peeled for pinkie, we'll never find her in the biggest party in equestria" Luna chuckled at her big brother, he acted like this to anyone he wanted to protect, he was extremely defensive, and ran after the pink pony, with Applejack shortly after.

Luna's perspective:

Luna began walking through until she reached her palace, which towered over everything in the skyward metropolis, this wasn't just her palace, on the lower levels, the ultimate club, bar, restaurant, casino and bank in the city 'Nightmare Tower'. She flung open the doors and it went silent, everypony stared at the open doors

"It's Luna!" a unicorn screamed, and everypony in the palace cheered and screamed her name, she cheered and began walking through the , she passed a game of blackjack, shuffled the cards and dealt them, walked by a slot machine, yanked the lever, and got 3 sevens, making the machine explode with bits, flying past a roulette game, and spinning the roulette, placing chips onto one black 6 and getting it spot on, Luna was THE top gambler in equestria, and everypony knew it.

When she finally got to the throne room, and her accommodations, she went to the balcony and looked at her city, it was a true spectacle to look at, She then turned to her butler.

"Can I have something to eat please?"

"Of course your majesty" and went down to the restaurant kitchen. Luna stood on the balcony, what firestorm said really scared her, she began to start breaking out in sweats, she was envisioning what could happening, and then leapt off the balcony.

The adrenaline kicked in as she fell, faster and faster, and finally spread her wings, and shot forwards, charging her horn, spinning like a corkscrew and dispersing in a blast of dark blue light.

Firestorm's perspective:

After seeing the blue blast, he flew up, to see what happened, and was startled to see a crowd had appeared where the explosion had occurred.

"What happened?" The Alicorn asked a young Pegasus.

"It's Luna! She just disappeared in a blast of light!"

"Where was she headed?"

"The hell I know..."

"Hold on..." Firestorm said as he worked his way through the crowd to the explosion. He sparked his horn, and it began charging and firing off red lightning, and the blue light appeared, and formed a scar in the street, the crowd backed away as the scar grew bigger, he got pushed back by the magic slightly, but dug into the ground and stood firm, and finally, ripped the scar wide open. Through it he could see a city, a small city, with a low skyline and wide roads, the crowd stared at it in awe

"Las Pegasus?" firestorm gasped, he had managed to stabilise it, but still needed to use his magic to keep it open.

"Why would she go there?" AJ said, as she stared at the scar.

"To hide I guess, this place isn't exactly inconspicuous..." Pinkie said, stopping next to AJ

"Defence there isn't exactly the best, we need to catch her" And ran and leapt into the scar, AJ and pinkie ran through as the scar sealed up and dispersed.

"Right Alicorn, time, to, DIE!" She screamed as she charged into Luna's throne room, only to be stopped by the fact there was no alicorns in sight.

"Huh? Where the hell is she?" She began tearing apart the room trying to find her, but to no avail, then, the demon spoke to her.

Well this is certainly successful, isn't it...

"Why the fuck isn't that bitch here?"

Because she has caught wind of your coming, it doesn't matter, it's time we really test what your new powers can do, Level the city...

"And how do I do that?"

A ShadowNova. It'll make quick work of this place.

"Fine" She said, as the demon taught her how to do it, by putting the information into her mind, and leapt off the balcony, and crashed into the street below. Her horn began charging with power, draining the life force of about fifty or so residents, they were screaming in pain, and dropping like flies, when eventually, she screamed, releasing all the absorbed power, sending a massive shock wave out, rupturing all the building supports of every building in the city, and they came crashing down, blowing up, starting fires, crushing residents. She laughed as she looked at the damage she had caused, it felt good, really good. She disappeared in a cloud of dust and fog, as everypony else was either crushed by falling buildings, or burned alive in the fires...


	8. Total Destablilization

Chapter 12- Night ends, Dawn doesn't break

Las Pegasus was a small town, and had few ponies living in it, so finding Luna wouldn't be difficult.

"Split up, we'll find her quicker that way" Firestorm said, and they branched off in three directions, pinkie went to the docks, Firestorm went to the market and Applejack went to the industrial district.

"Luna? Where are you?" pinkie was shouting as she opened barrels, opened chests, looked in dry docks, asking various ponies at the shipyard if they'd seen her, always answered with a swift "No". She sighed and walked back to town centre.

"Luna? Shake a leg!" Applejack called, she walked through the steelworks, then bumped into a forge, and the forge pony glared at her.

"Move along"

"Howdy sur, you seen princess Luna?"

"She never leaves the metroplex, unless she goes to canterlot, she has never been to Las Pegasus miss"

"That's interesting"

"Moving along missie?"

"Ah sorry sur" and she trotted out the steelworks and into city centre.

"Sister! Where are you?" Firestorm yelled, he knew fully well this was out of fear from noctuid, so she would hide, and Luna can hide

"You looking for someone sir?" a merchant pony asked him, he stood behind a stall which sold various confectionaries.

"Yes, I'm looking for princess Luna?"

"The Princess of the night?"

"Call her what you want"

"Well you won't find her here young Alicorn, she'll be at the metroplex or canterlot"

"Well that's strange, because she leapt through a jump scar leading to las Pegasus."

"I don't know why she'd come here sir, she has a reason"

"Thank you" Firestorm said politely and left him, and walked back to town centre.

"Any luck pinkie?"

"No" she sighed, then looked over to AJ

"Apparently, Luna never leaves the metroplex, unless she goes to canterlot to see Celestia"

"That's great stuff Applejack, never knew that"

"Say what? She's your sister"

"We are all distant, seeing each other isn't easy, because we're always busy" Firestorm said solemnly, then pinkie noticed a sliver of dark blue fog.

"Firestorm, look" she pointed, he looked and saw the fog, he used his horn to lock the fog, and bring it over, he then force materialised Luna, and she stood there in front of them incredibly squeamishly.

"Luna, what in equestrias name are you doing here?"

"Noctuid is coming for me"

"You can run forever, but she will eventually find you, especially of you travel like you did" and she sunk her head in shame, firestorm then hugged her with his wing

"I'm sorry, I'm scared, and I have no intention of returning to the Metroplex

"I don't think that is even an option sister" firestorm said as he looked over to a newspaper:

"METROPLEX BURNED TO GROUND"

"Overseer Missing, Alicorn Disappearances Continue"

"Oh, my, god" Luna said, attempting to hold back tears, Firestorm looked at the picture, what was once a mighty city, was now a huge heap of rubble and stone, it was a miracle that Luna wasn't screaming with tears running down her face, this was colossal, and firestorm was baffled as to how he would stop THIS. If this is what noctuid could do as a unicorn, Elysium knows what she'll do when she's an Alicorn...

"Ahm so sorry Luna" Applejack said as she hugged the young Alicorn, Luna dug her head into Applejack's shoulder and wept, this was the most helpless he had ever seen his powerful sister.

"I'm not going to run anymore"

"Huh?"

"Noctuid can have me"

"NO SHE CANNOT!" Firestorm boomed, startling the ponies.

"Is this really worth it firestorm?"

"If we don't Luna, everything will be obliterated, not just the Metroplex, Everything will be destroyed." and she wiped her tears away with her hoof.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked the group.

"As long it's inconspicuous, it's good" firestorm said.

Meanwhile, Noctuid had tracked them to las Pegasus, and was watching them from the crowd, hidden.

"Found you, you sneaky little bitch" She whispered. Her horn lit up, and made small patches of light underneath Luna's hoofs.

"So how about Seaddle?"

"It'll do, pinkie, let's go" and just as they were about to make off, noctuid used the patches to lock Luna in place.

"Oh shit, STORM!" he quickly turned around to see his sister struggling and writhing on the spot, with arcane clamps binding her to the ground

"Who casted these?" Luna asked, seriously panicking

"I can think of one pony" Firestorm said, furiously turning to see Noctuid standing just a few yards away, she walked up to Luna, and stood right next to her. Luna struggled as noctuid came close to her.

"Well aren't you sweet when your bound" she said as she kissed the alicorn's cheek, Luna winced. And tears began running down her face.

"Don't do this noctuid" Firestorm snarled, Noctuid snorted

"And you think you can stop me?" she said arrogantly

"You aren't an Alicorn yet" he stated, she cocked an eyebrow

"Well we'd best change that then" She drew a dagger of darkest night and put it to Luna's throat using her magic

"Don't. You. Dare" He said, priming his horn, Luna was weeping uncontrollably now, she was dead and she knew it, he phased for a second, noticing that AJ and pinkie were not next to him anymore.

"There's no point trying to stop me Alicorn, your sister is dead, your brother too"

"Fenir is safe, you aren't there"

"Aren't you forgetting somepony? Someone I trapped? And corrupted to turn against you?"

"Shit..."

"She only need kill your brother for her to become an Alicorn as well, your massively outnumbered Firestorm, two against one"

"You monster..." she began laughing, but failed to notice AJ behind her, she reared up and smashed her round the head with a large steel rod, her magic cut off, she collapsed to the ground and Luna's bonds were broken, the dagger dropped and slid across the floor.

"Nice one AJ, pinkie we need to get out of here, can you take Luna? She looks shot"

"Well I would be too if I'd had a dagger to my throat Stormy, just sayin..."

"Luna, run, I'll hold off Noctuid" he hugged his little sister and turned and stood firm, the two earth ponies directed the young Alicorn away.

"Shit I broke my focus..."

"Not so confident are we?" he snarled, noctuid then picked up the blade with her magic, and swirled it round a few times.

"Oh no, still confident as ever"

"There's a difference between confidence, and arrogance"

"Yeah, one kills, the other? Causes mistakes" and she formed a small portal, which had a course, Luna's barrel.

"Don't think I won't firestorm..." she left it hanging there, it was almost a repeat of Celestia.

"Knowing you?"

"Except you don't" and she threw the blade straight through, and pierced Luna straight in the abdomen.

"YOU BITCH!" Using fury, blazed his horn, and blasted noctuid. The force was impossibly powerful, leaving a large dent in a warehouse, for some reason, noctuid wasn't in the dent, she disappeared. Firestorm ran to Luna's side.

"I've seen this before..."

"I'm scared firestorm..."

"Don't worry lulu, the angels will take care of you now"

"Will you come see me? When you move on?" she spluttered between crying

"Definately, that day will be eventually"

"Goodbye firestorm" she closed her eyes with a final sigh, he closed her eyes, still flooded with tears.

"Goodnight Luna, sleep well" He looked up at AJ and pinkie, then began walking away from them, only to see noctuid looming over her corpse. He'd had it, these murders were cold and heartless, she only wanted her sisters power.

"Your a disgrace noctuid"

"Oh not anymore Alicorn, for now, we fight on equal ground"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" he said, only to be interrupted by Luna's energy, being absorbed by noctuid, she began wincing, her body began changing...

As the dark blue magic swirled around her, faster and faster, she began to evolve, she stretched her back, and protruded two strong, layered wings, they were broad, and could probably lift two large earth ponies. She then flexed her neck out, as her horn grew longer, it was almost like a spear now, her legs tensed and she grew, she now towered over most ponies, she was only slightly taller than firestorm, and she began to charge her newfound power, she began to spark with black lightning. Firestorm turned to Applejack and pinkie. Not before teleporting Luna's bloody corpse out of the city and to a hilltop

"RUN!" he screamed, they began running, firestorm charged his horn and they were cleared and rematerialised on top of a hill, overlooking las Pegasus. Then there was the explosion, the release of power sealed the deal, A new Alicorn was born, and she had just taken a city with her.

"How many more must fall?"

"You'll stop her firestorm, one day" applejack said, putting a hoof on his shoulder, he then turned to Luna's body and sighed. He took the blade out of her, and placed it in a sheath he had to hoof. Lifting a chunk of earth up, and gently placing Luna's body into the hole, then neatly replacing the dirt.

"Pinkie, can you make a headstone?"

"Okay stormy" she said, as she went over to a nice rounded off stone slab, and lifted it over to firestorm, and planting it at the head of the pit, using his magic, he smoothed of the slab, and carving into it:

HERE LIES PRINCESS LUNA OF EQUESTRIA

SISTER, FRIEND

THE ANGELS CARE FOR YOU NOW...

SLEEP WELL, THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG...

Applejack then took a single Nightleaf flower, and placed it on the foot of her headstone, the three slept under the stars that night. Ignoring the fact noctuid had left, and was now going after Fenir...


	9. One problem after the Next

Chapter 13- Returning Home, infinity's in the building

The next day, the Luna defence team were travelling across equestria. Firestorm was jumping them over a few kilometres, with a space of walking between, then they finally reached Heavens pass to finally pick up rainbow dash. She'd been in intensive care for over a fortnight now, and it was time to collect her.

"I was told the damage wasn't that bad" Firestorm said

"We'll see Storm" Applejack said as rainbow came though the door, and yes, the damage was quite bad.

"Holy Celestia..."

"Please don't firestorm" Rainbow said, She looked very patchy, a lot of parts of her were mechanical, her wing rims and tips, her left forehoof, part of her back.

"Nice costume rainbow dash!" pinkie said cheerfully, She snarled at the pink pony and she backed off.

"I hardly expected a few lightning strikes to do this..."

"It shattered nerves, burnt muscles, killed skin stuff, it was either this, or never fly again, and lose a leg"

"Good gravy, come here sugarcube" The mustard earth pony said sympathetically, pulling her into a tight friendly hug. Then suddenly, the golden Alicorn appeared next to rainbow dash.

"Firestorm, he with you?" Rainbow asked bewildered

"Fucks sake, you love to pick the seminal moments don't you..."

"These are good temporal markers"

"Oh and Luna's death WASN'T!?"

"I couldn't bare to face that again"

"Actually, you have the right idea"

"You'll be doing this eventually, but anyway, things are gonna get worse"

"Good point. Do you know how fenir is doing?"

"Well him, Flutter, Rarity and spike are on their way to salt lick city"

"What's wrong with the tundra?"

"The firestone heart was destroyed, that place is inhospitable now"

"Fluttershy'll be gutted"

"Equestria is falling apart firestorm, one pegasus' wishes means nothing now"

"That's heartless"

"THAT is life..." He said, and dispersed in a blast of light.

"And what was that?" Rainbow asked

"That, is hard to explain, so we need to head for salt lick city, but I need to collect some things from ponyville first, provided it wasn't destroyed..." And he began running out the door, the other ponies followed him, surprising enough, rainbow dash ran past them all and began walking beside Firestorm

"I'm sorry to hear about twilight Firestorm"

"It's okay rainbow,I've moved on, anyway, it's great to see you weren't killed by the lightning strikes"

"I'm surprised too, they were full length lightning burns, going straight to nerves" The cyan Pegasus stated. Seems as if the doctors had told her exactly what happened.

They walked for a few hours till they arrived in ponyville, it was pretty dilapidated, the group had only been gone for a week or so, and most of the town was wrecked, it was like somepony was looking for something. Carousel boutique had a splintered roof, windows smashed, and the door was singed. Applejack went inside, and the damage was much worse inside, Walls were burnt, clothes were ripped, everything was in a total state, and it wasn't her usual 'inspirational chaos', this was destroyed. She even found a blood stricken wall, saying "HARMONY SHALL FALL"

"Firestorm! Lookie here!" Applejack yelled, and he came running through, and saw the message.

"Its obvious she has tried to hunt for us, and isn't doing a good job"

"She has killed your sisters and become an Alicorn, how the hay can you say she's doing a bad job?!"

"I. Am. Alive." He said sharply, he was getting more and more hostile with every innocent death,

"But everypony I love, DIES!" he cried out, and slumped to the floor. Applejack went outside, to see rainbow looking around Sweet apple acres, and it was as wrecked as carousel boutique.

"She really wants us dead doesn't she?"

"Yeah, hey where is everypony?"

"I dunno, it was just us, look for a note." and the two ponies began searching for a note from the apples, and, sure enough, they went into the house, and found a note on the table, from big macintosh.

"Dear Applejack

We know that you are protecting the royal alicorns from something, but ponyville was attacked by a powerful unicorn, so we have left for Damarescus, and won't be returning. Not until all this has subsided. Stay safe little sis.

Tell Fluttershy I love her

Macintosh"

Applejack put the note back on the table and started crying.

"Hey, AJ, they're fine, it's gonna be okay" the cyan Pegasus put her hoof on her friend, in an attempt to comfort her...

Walking into Inferno Mansion wasn't any easier for pinkie and firestorm. The once pristine house was now a total mess, and it made the Alicorn shudder, with thoughts of how things used to be, nothing has been the same since that day, it seemed like years ago, but it wasn't.

"What did we come here for firestorm?"

"Something incredibly powerful pinkie" and he walked into his bedroom, where, on a mannequin, were the four elements of purity.

(These'll never work...) and he placed them on, part by part, The hornpiece of Fury, The Gauntlets of Pacifism, The Wing Blades of Darkness and The Chestplate of Light, but, they didn't shine, he felt them get slightly tighter, lock in place, and lose their luster.

"That's not good..."

"What's wrong Storm?"

"I should be able to use this, this SHOULDN'T happen" He said, while trying to get a charge of energy, except shocking himself.

"Damnit!" he yelled, his body tensing and seizing.

"Aah! Are you okay storm?" the pink earth pony asked, helping him up.

"The elements of purity are unstable, no wonder I cannot use them, I need to stabilise them somehow"

"Rainbow will know"

"What makes you so sure?"

"She had a lot of time to read in the hospital" firestorm then struggled to force the armour off

"It won't come off!"

"I think it likes you"

"Not helping pinkie, Armor doesn't TEND to have a personality of its own"

"Didn't you read the small print?"

"What small print?"

"There's always a catch with this sort of stuff"

"There's no binding contract pink, no instructions, just an expectation to use it"

"Still likes you..."


	10. The Battle of the Frontier

AN: Feel free to play some fitting music while reading certain makes everything more awesome!

Chapter 14- Purity's Broke

Firestorm tentatively walked out to attempt to find rainbow, pinkie ran off to check on sugarcube corner, and eventually, the cyan cyber pony looked at his armour.

"Where's it's luster?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer that"

"I can't. Oh by the way, have you seen soarin on your travels?"

"No, why?"

"He didn't visit me once in hospital"

"that's odd" Firestorm said, as he thought over why the wonderbolt wingman wasn't visiting his marefriend

"Listen storm, they'll probably repair soon, let's go find Fenir, if we have everything?"

"We'll have to walk, the train network is out of action"

"Oh great..." The Cyberpony groaned.

Noctuid's perspective...

"Seal the doors!"

"Yes your majesty" the guards said, closing the doors on order, noctuid sat on the equestrian throne, with twilight bound by chains in front of her.

"Try again" Noctuid said, and the demon rose her up, and began to envelop her, gripping her like a vice, but then, a light began escaping the dark cloud, and blasted out, releasing twilight and sending her crashing into the ground.

"The hell is this?"

Isn't it obvious?

"No!"

The Unicorn is resisting our power, she still believes in the magic of friendship

"And I know exactly how to destroy this magic" and she got off her throne,

And went up to the weak unicorn, pulling her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes

"Why can't I control you?" She shouted at her, twilight opened her eyes

"Because I still have my friends" she whispered weakly, then noctuid flashed her horn, then placed her horn on twilights head.

"Not for much longer" she snarled, and she began to fill her head with new memories, ones of her being cast out by her 'Friends', and hunted down by mobs of earth ponies, all because she was a monster, and then sending her into a deep slumber.

Not sure what that'll do

"We have to break her in, messing with a mind is hard"

Can't say I've ever done that before, are you sure I'm the one in control?

"I'm not sure..."

Firestorm's Perspective.

The group had been walking for about 5 hours and were out in equestria's frontier, and were slowly making their way through a thick forest, similar to everfree, only exponentially lighter. Firestorm took the high ground, clambering and leaping around on the rocky ranges. Everypony else lay low, except for rainbow dash, who was trying to follow firestorm, also attempting to reach the sky, but was struggling because of the lack of flying she had done in the last week or so.

"Stay low rainbow, you shouldn't be flying with your injuries." He said as he leapt from one rock to another.

"I can still fly storm, I'm just having a bit of trouble with the extra metal" she strained out as she leapt up and took to the sky "There we go!"

"Ha nice!" firestorm shouted, all the other ponies started clapping their hoofs as their friend finally got airborne, she bowed as she tried to stay aloft, firestorm flew up to make sure he would catch her if she fell. And then they continued walking, and flying through the frontier.

A few hours later, the most unusual of things passed over them, a squad of armoured wonder bolts! They shot past at an incredible speed, Rainbow went to join the rank, but firestorm grabbed her tail, shaking his head, as they flew up to an Alicorn, who was heading straight for them.

"The hell are they doing?" Rainbow shouted.

"They can't just attack an Alicorn like that!" Firestorm yelled, and shot forwards. But as he got closer, he realised what they were fighting, Noctuid...

"You'll pay for all you did Noctuid!" he yelled as he began spinning, his horn fuelled with power, and he got closer and closer to her, but then, he remembered (Shit! The armour!) and all the magic backfired, and the energy rebounded and knocked him out the sky, and was sent crashing to the ground, he lay there, awake, but generously burnt, rainbow dash came to his side.

"Oh Celestia, firestorm..." She picked his head up, and he opened his eyes to see her looking at him.

"They'll die if I don't help" he coughed as he struggled to his feet, he spread his wings and was about to launch off, then rainbow held his wing.

"No magic, be careful" she nuzzled him and he took to the sky, attempting to remember some Pegasus magic, and went up to a large thundercloud.

He focused, and let the lightning course through his body, eventually centring it into his hoofs, and leapt off...

The lightning charged his body, and went charging into Noctuid, bringing her crashing into the ground, And causing a large explosion on impact, he then directed the energy into the dark Alicorn, only to be forced off, and thrust into a tree. Firestorm then crashed to the ground, but landed on his feet, knowing he shouldn't, lit his horn up, to try and summon Fenir, the energy was feeding back into his body. His friends gathered around him, as he opened a summon gate, he was in agonising pain, as he forced it open, and Fenir was dragged through, along with Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike, he then closed the gate, and fell on the floor.

"Brother! What are you doing?"

"Had, to get... Your help..." The fiery Alicorn panted. Fenir then saw what firestorm was on about, a great battle was raging on in the sky, one Alicorn against 14 wonderbolts,

"What do you want me to do?" he said, and the others poised ready.

"Capture her, and bring her here" Firestorm exhaled, before closing his eyes, rainbow, who had put him in her arms and was now comforting him, found a pulse, and a strong one.

"He's still alive, now GO!" she yelled, and Fenir leapt into the sky.

"Kindness! let's roll!"

"Um, if you say so, your highness" and she slowly flew up next to Fenir.

"Noctuid Shadow, you are guilty of high treason, genocide, city destruction and many other crimes besides, what do you have to say in your defence?" Fenir yelled

"Come with me" she snarled, and she flew into him, grabbed him, and disappeared, causing an explosion, which consumed the wonderbolts, yet Fluttershy remained clear, she screamed, and went rushing to the ground group.

"Fenir, has been taken..." She said solemnly.

"Well who knows what she's gonna do to him, or where?"

"Canterlot..." Firestorm rasped, as he woke up. He tried to continue walking, but quickly fell back onto the floor, just a few yards short of the wonderbolts, who had suffered serious casualties, and amongst them, was soarin...

"Soarin!" rainbow screamed, and firestorm managed to get up to run to the Pegasus, who had broken his back, and couldn't move his body.

"Rainbow? I'm so sorry I didn't come see you, they had us training for this"

"That doesn't matter, we're gonna heal you, and we can be together again"

"It isn't that simple rainbow" Firestorm interjected.

"What?"

"His back is broken, he will never fly, or move again, he is completely paralysed, would you want to live like that dash? Trapped, in a broken body?"

"I suppose not" she said, as firestorm drew the dagger that killed Luna. And lifted the dagger in front of her with his magic, it seemed that he could do simple magic, without it backfiring

"You cannot be serious"

"I am" and she looked at soarin, who could barely smile his body was so crippled.

"Please sweetheart, release me" He said weakly

"I love you soarin" she said, now streaming with tears

"I love you too Rainbow Dash" he said, as she drove the blade into his heart, his eyes went wide, then shut.

"I'm proud of you rainbow" Firestorm whispered, she rested her head into his shoulder, and just cried...


	11. A Final Encounter

AN: Here's the penultimate chapter! I'll get the last one Ready!

Chapter 15- Purity Reflects Infinity

"Purity broke firestorm?" The golden Alicorn asked, firestorm looked round and have a hoof gesture telling him to come with him.

"I cannot perform any sort of large spells, and the armour won't come off"

"The Elements are way too unstable"

"How did this happen?"

"Easy, you let noctuid get to you"

"What?"

"These deaths have made you furious, which cancelled out pacifism. There's only darkness in your heart, light is void. Purity must remain balanced, but this, this was meant to happen"

"Is it a sign?"

"Your close, to evolution"

"Into you?"

"Into me"

"Guess I have to take the fight to her then"

"At canterlot..."

"What is it?"

"With every jump, I see more of me in you, I must sound like a father" they chuckled

"Thank you Alicorn"

"What for?"

"The Warning" and with that, he disappeared in a gentle glow of light.

As firestorm walked back to the group, who had just buried soarin, alongside the other wonderbolts, they looked at him, and began galloping to canterlot.

Meanwhile, in canterlot...

Twilight stood up, no longer bound by chains, and stood by the new ruler of equestria. She didn't look like she used to, her coat was darker, she was slightly taller. In front of them, bound by the strongest chains was Fenir Steelhoofs, who didn't show any signs of resistance. Twilight walked up to him, and whacked him round the face, causing him to spit blood.

"Not gonna fight back?" Twilight growled

"No" Fenir said calmly, he just lay there, not doing anything to cause alarm.

"Needn't matter twilight my dear, You'll have your chance to rise soon"

"To what master?"

"To Alicorn, and we shall destroy equestria as equals"

"Equals?"

"Yes, You are the strongest unicorn in equestria, soon you will become one of the most powerful alicorns" she grinned evilly, and twilight used her magic to direct to Fenir to the dungeons.

As Fenir was thrown into the cell, he looked at twilight, and saw what had been done.

"She's manipulated your mind, twilight you are not like this"

"I was cast out by friends! Hunted like an animal, but noctuid saved me!"

"She kidnapped you, and corrupted you, you loved my brother!"

"He was first to cast me out, I hate him" and she walked out, and Fenir lay there on the cold ground of the dark cell...

"Get out twilight!"

"Wha?"

"Spike is screaming in the next room, all because of the spell you cast on him"

"But I didn't! It was-"

"It was what? It was YOU!"

"Sweetheart, don't do this..."

"DONT CALL ME THAT! YOU MONSTER!" Firestorm screamed, he then drew a blade, and restrained her. A group of ponies gathered round her.

"Go on firestorm, kill the monster" One of the ponies snarled. He raised the blade, and yelled as he drove it into her barrel

"No..." and she crashed to the ground...

Twilight woke with a start, she was crying and saw noctuid by her bed.

"Twilight..."

"I had a nightmare"

"It's okay, I'm here" and she hugged the young unicorn, like she was a child.

"Please stay with me noctuid"

"Of course" And she got into the bed with twilight, and she rested her head into noctuid's barrel.

Chapter 16- Canterlot Looms...

Firestorm walked in silence as they got ever closer to canterlot, everypony else was talking, probably to lighten the situation, he only looked away, and down at his sheath on his armour, which held the dark blade, which had claimed two lives already.

When they got to the gates, they saw they were sealed, Firestorm went up to one of the guards and asked very quietly.

"Why are these gates sealed soldier?"

"The capital of the Noctraté empire is out of bounds to civilians"

"Except I'm not a civilian" Firestorm said, revealing his coat of arms on his hornpiece.

"However, Alicorns shall be detained and taken to Queen Shadow" The guard readied his horn

"You and what army soldier?" And firestorm grabbed him, and with his magic, lifted him into the air, and choked him to death.

"Firestorm! What are you doing?" Pinkie shouted, but was cut off by firestorm clasping her mouth.

"As long as this Noctraté empire stands, we are public enemies, and I just happen to be number one, and they, are the enemies pinkie, so keep that trap of yours shut!" He hissed, and removed his hoof from her mouth. He then looked at the sky, it was still night.

"What time is it?"

"Ten Storm" AJ said, looking over at a conveniently placed lunar dial.

"At night or day?"

"Not sure"

"Time isn't cycling like normal, could expect as much" He muttered to himself, he then slowly opened the gates, and leapt into a bush.

The group laid low, keeping to the shadows, firestorm did most of the killing, but the others helped, except Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Is twilight gonna be alright Firestorm?" Spike asked, firestorm looked at him, and drew his blade.

"I highly doubt it spike, she's probably against us, and will try to kill us on sight" He looked at him, then leapt on a passing guard, and drove his blade into him, silencing him. They advanced on the dungeon entrance, which no guards were defending.

"Perfect..."


	12. Assault on Castle Noctraté

Chapter 17- The Beginning of the end...

Firestorm hid behind a wall, as he saw the cell of Fenir, but it was being guarded by two guards, who were discussing the alicorns

"How many alicorns have we imprisoned?"

"About six now, Don't see what the problem is with them"

"Neither do I, but it's her orders..."

"Figures" The burliest of the two guards said, as they settled down into their chairs, and took a sip of their coffee's. Firestorm then came out from the wall, and walked up to them slowly

"How'd you get in? This place is off limits to civilians"

"You know it's odd, the last guard said that" Firestorm said as he drew his blade

"And?"

"Well he's dead" The Alicorn ran his hoof along the blade, and the guards began walking up to him. He then threw the blade forward, and into the first guard, then leapt up, ripping the blade out of the first guard and thrusting it into the second, and landing on his hoofs, the ponies stood there awestruck, as the Alicorn wiped the blood off his blade and off his face.

"That's one way of dealing with a situation" Fenir said, through his bars.

"Come on brother, let's get you out of there" Firestorm said as he lifted the key from the guards corpse, and opened the cage.

"Bout time, now, let's free the other Alicorns"

"Others?"

"They're kidnapping all of them, because they're worried of an uprising" Firestorm took in the information, and began springing the locks on the other cages, Alicorn after Alicorn was released, some ran, some remained behind.

"Why do you stay? She'll kill you!" Firestorm asked.

"You cannot take this alone princes, we have to help you" A turquoise Alicorn called Slipstream Turbo said proudly.

"We all stand together!" Another called Illuminaté shouted

"To the end!" A third called Crysté Terra cheered

"Well lets do this!" Firestorm yelled, and the alicorns went upstairs, all the elements and spike still stood there.

"Guys, Leave this up to the alicorns, there's more of us, this'll be over soon" and he pulled them into a group hug

"Let's hope so" Fluttershy said sadly.

"Firestorm?"

"Yes spike?"

"Save twilight"

"I will" He said, as he ran to catch up with the alicorns, his gauntlets and hornpiece regained their luster.

As the group of Alicorns walked into the throne room, they noticed noctuid wasn't there.

"Well where is she?"

"Not sure Illuminaté, maybe she's asleep?"

"Figures, how about I raise the sun?"

"Can you do that?"

"Course! It's not that difficult" Illuminaté said, she charged her horn, and leapt into the air, and the sun shot up into the sky, but the moon was still up.

"That isn't good, we need to send down the moon"

"Allow me" a mysterious voice whispered, firestorm leapt up in fright as he saw a fourth Alicorn behind him.

"And you are?"

"Shadowcloak your highness"

"Pleasure" Firestorm muttered nervously, Shadowcloak then walked forwards, charging his horn with an indigo light, and sending the moon down, without an issue, (They could control day night cycles) Firestorm thought, and looked around, until he saw the door that lead to sleeping quarters, he opened the door slightly, and saw noctuid partially awake, comforting twilight, to stop her having another nightmare. He then turned to the five alicorns and devised a plan.

"Right, you three hide, and if you see me having any trouble, you three" He pointed to Illuminaté Crysté and Slipstream, "Jump out and attack noctuid" And they nodded, and went to hiding behind a wall, pillar and in the struts on the ceiling. He then turned to his brother and Shadowcloak, "If trouble goes down, get the elements and spike"

"What about magic?"

"They can still draw power from it" Fenir took the message and went out the double doors and Shadowcloak disappeared. Firestorm got into position on the throne, and waited...

"Good morning twilight"

"Oh, morning master, why are you here?"

"You had a nightmare my dear"

"Oh"

"Come through when you're ready" Noctuid said, this was the most passive and kind she'd ever been, since her conversion.

As she walked into the Throne room, she noticed something was up.

"Hello noctuid" Firestorm grinned, she jumped and he restrained her.

"Ah ah ah, we'll have no movement from you, it's about time I played unfair"

"Sonofabitch, this is cheap"

"So, pretty much how you've been attacking equestria then?"

"What does that matter? Your dead weight Firestorm" She snarled, as she tried to break her arcane bonds, and looked as twilight snuck out the bedroom, and walked towards firestorm, who was becoming a bit overconfident.

"It's a surprise I was able to deal with this so quickly"

"Aren't you forgetting something? Alicorns cannot die!"

"Ooh you thick bitch, Alicorns are now as mortal as the next pony, you're dead!" he shouted as he drew the dark blade.

"No, YOU'RE DEAD!" Twilight screamed, as she whacked him, and he dropped the blade, and she caught it and plunged it into his barrel. He snatched a breath, then fell to the floor, he bled and bled, it was just like Diablo all over again, the alicorns jumped out of their hiding places and sprung to action, Crysté smashed the floor with his hoofs, causing a massive quake which sent twilight and noctuid shooting helplessly up into the air, Illuminaté created a powerful shield round firestorm, and tried to tend some of his wounds, but only pushed her away. Meanwhile Slipstream began spinning on the spot, and generated a tornado in the centre of the room, and it trapped the off guard dark ponies, and was able to land some very powerful blows, knocking them out of the tornado, and onto the floor next to the throne, Fenir then brought in the elements of harmony, and looked at the chaos that'd ensued in seconds.

"Firestorm! You are dying! Let me tend the wounds!"

"No! This has to happen!" and he got up, and began to glow with a red and gold light.

"What's happening?" The elements asked. Firestorm looked at them all.

"The beginning, of the END!" He yelled, as he exploded with a bright light.

The light protruded from every part of his body, and he began to grow, his coat became jet black, his mane, a pure gold. His cutie mark, became an infinity sign, with streaks trailing off it. Black marks struck through his golden mane and tail, and when the metamorphosis was complete, his wounds sealed, and he released the magic, and let it burst out and disperse.

He stood there stronger than ever, everypony around him looked at him with awe, around him, the shattered elements of purity...

"Firestorm?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Not any more..." He said, absolutely adamant he wasn't firestorm anymore, he was something completely different.

"So what are you? You said you were the beginning of the end?" Rainbow asked.

"The end times began with the birth of Omega, the bringer of the end"

"And that's you?" Rarity asked, befuddled.

"So it would seem" Omega said calmly, then turning to Noctuid and twilight, and stepping towards them.

"Five seconds, one chance, Run" He snarled, they quivered and blasted off.

"Why'd you let them escape? Didn't you want them dead?"

"They're still stronger than me, and without purity, I'm screwed" He began picking up the shards, and casting them off somewhere.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Leave, hide, and find a solution"

"To stop them?"

"Yes, and I won't return until I have something, a symbol that I'm close"

"But who'll protect canterlot?"

"All of you" Omega said, as he went out the throne room, and began walking out the city.

"I will return, and when I do. Equestria's darkest hour, shall be at an end"

AN: And that's done! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
